robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Shinany
Choices, Choices... Choose your choices wisely. Some will lead to death, some will lead to life. Good luck! 1 - Hmm? You're slumped on your chair scrolling through games. None of them suit you. You moan in boredom and say, " Hmm, what game should I play... " until two things catch your interest. An ad that has a player wearing a pumpkin dancing and a game thumbnail that has heads on sticks. Which one would you play? CLICK ON AD '''- '''2 CLICK ON GAME - 3 2 - Spook Moves You click on the ad and jump out of your chair. It's a fashion group. For a reason unknown, you go to their clothing shop. A player is at the counter wearing a poorly made uniform. You ask it, " What shirt has the lowest price? " as you are pretty poor. " 100 tix. " it replies as you say in your head. " Damn pricefloors. " '' " Hey listen, I'll give them to you for free if you can do every /e emote. " he whispers to you. Should you accept or decline the offer? '''ACCEPT OFFER - 4' DECLINE OFFER - 5 3 - Fearless You don't focus on the description, like/dislike ratio or the comments. You're just spam clicking play anxious to play the game. Once you're in the game, you see several players running around. One of them just walked on a stick and they're head was stuck onto the stick with the rest of their body creating a puddle of blood. You hear a slight shriek. A player approaches you and says, " Please leave while you can. We're stuck in eternal hell. " then the player runs into a stick. Should you believe it? BELIEVE PLAYER - 6 DON'T BELIEVE PLAYER - 7 4 - If Looks Could Kill You start typing in every emote you can think of until the player says. " Stop, you did them all. " You walk to a shirt that you like and say, " I like this one. " as it walks toward the exit. " I have to go, I'll give it to you tomorrow. " it says. Before the player leaves, it types into the chat. " teleport/SpookySkariSkelez/3ternal4ell " The teleport starts as you see your mouse spazzing out, like it's trying to press the close button. You freak out until you see the place... GO TO 6 5 - Not a Gambler You kindly decline the offer as the player says. " Fine. Have it your way. " The entrance is now filled up with a fat gray block, preventing your exit. You run around in shock as the clothes begin to rot. The player leaves but it's character still stands still. The character begins to rot, as you have the feeling of puking. The floor collapses and your character is in a Dark Room. There are heavily mutated bodies nailed to the walls. ''You cannot stand the sight. In real life, footsteps are heard. You begin to have goosebumps coat your arms and legs. What should you do? '''CONTINUE PLAYING - 10' HIDE - 11 6 - Can't Stand It You quickly leave the game. You go to the catalog, hoping to find some items for your character. You can only afford some 10 tix ROBLOX items and some 1 tix gears. You see a gear that's named " deadtown.jpeg " and it's a cake. You can't stand the sight and are so tempted to click on it. Before you react, the candles on the cake emit flames. The whole page is burning up. React fast! CLICK CAKE DON'T CLICK CAKE Category:Unfinished Category:Site Based Category:Games